Power
by Saint Gat 99
Summary: 2 years aft the war, Aang and the Gaang have become corporate whores,and Long Feng is beginning a new war,will our hard-become-soft heroes be ready?


Disclaimer:I sadly do NOT own Avatar OR Kanye West's Power

Water,Earth,Fire,Air. The One Hundred year war has been over for two months,and Aang and Katara's relationship has finally taken a new turn. Sokka and Suki are engaged. But,a few months after the war,Toph came with a business agreement form with King Kuei.  
"Toph,I'm a monk,not a celebrity."Aang said,looking at the "Business agreement."  
"Come on,Twinkletoes! We've been fighting this war,and deserve the good life,and EVERYBODY loves you and Sugarqueen's romance."Toph said greedily. "Toph,me and Aang aren't together for money."  
"I never said that! You really love eachother,which makes cash even EASIER to make!"  
"Toph,I've just defeated Ozai,I deserve a break."Aang said.  
"You think this will be hard? Snoozles and Miss Fans love the celebrity lifestyle!"  
Katara laughed,"Seriously? Miss Fans?"  
"Well,Sugarqueen,wha' do you think?"  
Katara looked at the ground,"Well Aang doesn't want to-"  
"Katara,if you want to be a-,"Aang grimaced,"celebrity,than I will too.  
"YES! SNOOZLES,WE'RE GONNA BE STARS! AND GET RICH! HAHAHAHHA!"  
"Well,Toph's excited..."  
"Well,I'm not,Katara. I don't want to change,and become arrogant,and-"She kissed him,"Aang we won't change. You could never be arrogant! You'd be arrogant like I'd be a supermodel!"  
"You're pretty enough to be...I love you Katara."They embraced for a long kiss.  
Katara said Aang couldn't become arrogant,and she couldn't be a ,was she wrong.

In the years that past, the gang became super stars. Aang and Katara were in news tabloids every day,Aang and Zuko made a talk show called Avatar and The Firelord Talks! Toph had a career of live shows doing metal bending in front of huge crowds. Sokka had a stand-up comedy career,and Suki and Katara were models.

1 year and two months later.

"Aang,you gonna take me to the shoot?"  
"Huh? Oh,yeah,here,to,what's your name? Harushi,my biggest fan,love Aang. Now go on!"  
"Aang,the shoot?"  
"I know the mechanist made that "Camera" thing for your modelling, but he also made the radio and the microphone for me and Zuko's talk show."  
"I know,Aang,I just wondered..."  
Aang hadn't kissed her in three or four months,but she didn't mind. He had his talk show,and she had her and Suki,of course,had their world-renowned wedding coming up,and Toph had her metalbending shows... but she missed the old days,but,not that much...  
"Katara."  
"Yes,Aang?"  
"Do good at the shoot,we need the cash."  
Aang didn't take to being a celebrity as quickly as everyone else,but once he did, he became much more arrogant about it.

AT AN AVATAR BENDING SHOW

An announcer ringed out,"AND NOW,THE ONE,THE ONLY...AVATAR AANG!

Aang waterwaved onto the stage and airbended on to an air-ball. He shot fire out of his mouth,and made a statue of himself out of earth,and hollered,"I AM THE GREATEST MAN ALIVE! HAHAHAHHA!

After the show and Katara's shoot,they met. "Aang!"  
"Hello,Katara..."  
"What's wrong Aang?"  
"Nothing,Katara,"Pushing her away from him.  
"Sweetie,you can tell me-"  
"DON'T CALL ME SWEETIE!"Aang yelled as tears appeared in her eyes.  
"Aang,I love you and want to know what's wrong with-"  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? YOU'RE MY PROBLEM KATARA,GO AWAY!"  
Katara stopped crying,and became intensely numb.  
"Aang,do you mean?"  
"Yes Katara,I don't love you!"  
But it hurt Aang even more than her. He did this so she'd have a real man to love.

IN THE SPIRIT WORLD

"This is pitiful,Roku. You call that arrogant fool the "Avatar?"  
"I know,Koh. It is awful. But I want to give him another chance."  
Koh smiled and turned his face into Katara's,"What chance would THAT be,I mean,he doesn't love her anyway,let me take the once innocent,beautiful girl,who has showed her body to everybody,and is now equaled to a slutty prostitute."  
"Aang does love her,and that is why he told her he didn't love her,and ended their relationship. You are right,he has become arrogant, but there is a chance that he could change himself,and save the world. Long Feng will return on Katara's birthday,and attack her,and will hurt her very much. Hopefully Aang will stop Long Feng before he starts the war anew."  
"And if he doesn't save the world?"  
"You may steal the girl's face."

KATARA'S ROOM

She didn't cry. She felt nothing. This scared her brother and the rest of her friends,but they didn't struck her,as she looked in the mirror. She didn't look like Katara any more. She had short pixie hair,and her hair loopies wer gone. She looked as if she had gained a hundred pounds since a year ago. She was going to lose her modelling job because her gain,but she saw she might be happy about losing her job. She had nothing to live for anymore. Finally,she saw that they all had changed,the second Sokka came to check on her. His hair was long,and had no ponytail. He had a mustashe. They had changed. Toph,Sokka,Zuko,Suki,Mai,Her,Aang-  
Finally,she broke down crying,and didn't stop until three or four hours later. Aang sat next to her door,crying softly as well. He'd hurt her,but she'd realize that he was not a good enough man for her. But Katara realized not that Aang wasn't good enough for her,but SHE wasn't good enough for HIM. She also realized that they were no longer Team Avatar. They were nothing except for a bunch of corporate whores.

Livin' in the 21st century doin somethin mean to it doin better than anybody seen do it screams from the haters had a nice ring to it,  
I guess every super hero need his theme music.  
No one man should have all dat power clock's tickin,I just count de hours stop trippin I'm trippin off the power 21st century shizoid man


End file.
